Temari's Weakness
by NaraTemari011
Summary: -AU- Temari is your average girl. But every girl has a weakness, and you'll never guess what Temari's is: love. ShikaTema songfic, oneshot. Rated T for the use of the word 'damn'.


_**A/N and Disclaimer: Yeah, so I still don't own Naruto and I never will. I also don't own the song used in this fic. This song is in Spanish, called "Jueves" (Thursday) by "La Oreja de Van Gogh" (Van Gogh's Ear), and the lyrics I used here is an english traduction I found on the internet.**_

_**I should also point out that I cut the last four scentences (or whatever they're called) of the song, because at the end of the song they die, but I SURELY don't want this story to be tragic, so…**_

_**And finally, both the song and the fic are in her (Temari's) POV, and the fic is in an AU…**_

* * *

**Temari's Weakness  
**  
_If I was prettier, and a little smarter  
If I was special, if I was like a model  
I would have the courage to cross the carriage  
and ask who you are_

I walked towards the train station like I did every morning. I made my way through the station and sat down on the usual place I sit down, waiting for the morning train to pick me up and leave me in front of where I work. And then I saw _him_…

I was sure my heart stopped, like it did every morning. He was the cutest guy I had ever seen. I have seen him every morning in the past month, and I swear this is love at first sight. I only know his name because of a nametag he wears in his work uniform, because he hasn't even noticed that I sit across him every morning on the same place.

_You sit in front of me, and don't even imagine  
That for you I am wearing my prettiest skirt  
And on seeing you heave a yawn at the window pane  
My eyes well up_

I just kept staring at him, like I did every single morning, from Monday to Friday. And I surely hate the weekends because I can't see him. Suddenly, the train came up to the station we're on, stops, and the doors open. I stand up from my current sitting place, holding my skirt. Damn, this skirt is my shortest working skirt, and I hate it. But I surely hope he notices me today. I mean, I am wearing this skirt to get his attention, but I've only gotten the attention from two ten-graders. Hmph, kids and their hormones these days…

I make sure to take a seat in front of him, or really near him. Today I managed to get a seat across him. _Yes!_ After a couple of minutes he yawns. He looks really bored. He's just looking out the window. Damn, if I just had the courage to go up to him and say something!

_Suddenly you look at me, I look back and you sigh  
I close my eyes, and you look away  
I can hardly breathe, I'm feeling smaller  
And I start shaking_

I found myself smiling just looking at him. I probably do this every morning, though. But then the thing I never thought that would happen, happened. _He is looking at me! I mean, he is looking at me, right? Yeah, he is! Oh my god! What do I do?!_

I just looked back, normally. After a couple of seconds he sighed, still looking at me. I got so nervous that the only thing that came to mind was to close my eyes. I hear him mutter something that sounded a lot like "troublesome". After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes, and he was already looking away. I think I felt myself shaking after this…I sure hope he noticed how cute I look…_I mean, I'm not very pretty, but people have to admit that I look cute in this skirt…_

_And thus pass the days from Monday to Friday.  
__Like the swallows from the poem by Bécquer  
__From station to station, in front of you and me  
__Silence comes and goes_

About four more weeks passed since that day. The day that he looked at me. And damn, he had an expression I couldn't really figure out…I wish he would just look at me again…

_Suddendly you look at me, I look back and you sigh  
I close my eyes, and you look away  
I can hardly breathe, I'm feeling smaller  
And I start shaking_

_And then it happens, my lips wake up  
They pronounce your name, stuttering  
I assume you're thinking: "What a stupid girl"  
And I want to die_

_Okay…why did I have to wish for that?! He is looking this way again! W-what do I do?! _I closed my eyes without even thinking. Damn it! _What do I do now?_

I opened my eyes to check if he was still looking at me, which he was. Then, I did the thing that I never thought I would do.

"S…S-shikam-maru" I said out loud, and I am pretty sure he heard me.

_But then time stops, and you come to me saying  
"I don't even know you, and I already miss you  
Every morning, I turn down the non-stop  
And choose this train"_

I see him standing up. _He's probably going to get another seat. He may think I'm stalking him or something…_

My thoughts were proven wrong when he approaches me and sits by my side.

"You know something?" He said looking at me. I looked back at him with a blush on my face. _His voice is so cute! And he is talking to me! Say something, damn it, Temari!_

"W-what?" I said. He smiled to me, and then looked away. I had never seen him smile. This made me blush even harder. He had a really cute smile.

"I don't mean to sound…weird or anything, but…" he started, and then looked back at me. "I don't even know you and I already miss you…"

I just kept staring at him with a blank expression. "Every morning I choose this train to go to my work. But I actually have a car" he said. I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked that he was talking to me.

"I don't even like trains. But I took it one day just for curiosity, and something caught my eye. I kept coming for the rest of the week to see if _she_ still came, and she did. Then, I just kept coming…to see her everyday…to see _you_ everyday…" he said.

A couple of minutes passed, and we were just staring at each other. "Well, since you know my name, can I know yours?" he said, with another smile.

"M-my name i-is Temari" I finally said.

"Temari" he repeated. "I like that name"

* * *

_And we are arriving, my life has changed  
A special day, this March 11  
You take my hand, we arrive at a tunnel  
Where the lights go off_

About three years later, I went to the station. It was the morning of Thursday, March 11. I saw Shikamaru waiting for me on a bench. When I approach him, he stands up. He took me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back gladly. He the sits back down, signaling me to sit at his side. I did so. We just talked until the train arrived. Then we went in and sat down where we usually do.

We arrive at a tunnel. I love this tunnel because here is where he asked me to be his girlfriend about a year and a half ago. But when I least expected it, I see him standing up. I give him a confused expression, and he just smiles. Then, he bents down on his knees and takes a little box out of his pocket.

"Temari…I hope you don't think I'm being too forward. But I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he started, and then opened the little box. "Will you marry me, Temari?"

I just sat there in total shock. Then, I felt the tears forming up in my eyes. "Of course I'l marry you Shikamaru!" I said. He smiled and put the ring on my hand. After that, I stood up too and gave him a sweet kiss.

Since that day on, I love taking this train with my _husband _everyday when we are heading for work_._

**Yay! This is the fourth fanfic I write in one shot! It took me like, what, 2 hours? Well, anyway, see ya later! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
